


Goodbye

by DanoeL0991



Category: robron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanoeL0991/pseuds/DanoeL0991
Summary: Five letters... Five broken hearts





	1. Chapter 1

Liv

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for doing this to you, about all that's going on on your live and I'm about to do this, you don't deserve it, you are a great girl, I love you, I love you so much Liv, but I can do it anymore. 

All this sadness and anger I got, will end up destroying me and everyone I love, and I can let anything happen to you because of me; you're mi little sister and I'm supposed to protect you, I'm sorry I can't protect you for what I'm about to do but... I can't do it, I can't handle it anymore, I'm really sorry... and I hope you can forgive me someday, and don't blame yourself, I'm sorry I didn't have the strength to keep going, to be better, to be the brother that you deserve"

I love you and I'm sorry

Aaron


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second letter

Mum

I've never made it easy for you, always getting into troubles since I was a kid, I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you, I'm sorry for being difficult, I'm sorry for what I'm going to put you through, but I can't do it, I can keep living like this, I can't keep holding myself together when all I want is to give up and let all the pieces drop. All that's happened in my life is to much.

Please mum take care of Liv, don't give up on her like you did to me, she deserves better, please love her like she were me, don't let Sandra take her away from the village, she will be happier with you and the rest of the family.

Please don't blame yourself or anyone for what I will do, please mum, it will be hard enough when I'm gone, don't put more grief in anyone else, please.

I love you, and I'm sorry

Aaron


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third letter

Paddy

No, dad, you've always been there for me, even when my own family didn't, you are one of the greatest person I know and I'm glad that I've got the chance to meeting you.

Please take care of mum and Liv, they are gonna try to blame themselves, don't let them!... Don't blame yourself either, or anyone for that matter, this is me, I can't do it anymore, I'm tired of fighting with my feelings so all of you can't see how broken I am.

Goodbye Paddy, dad.

I love you and I'm sorry

Aaron


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth letter

Adam

Mate, I wish you could still be here, you are the brother I have always wished for, even when we fight we always have looked after each other.

When you come back you have to look after Liv mate, I know that maybe I'm asking to much but mum will be no use for her for a while and she will need someone, please be there for her like I should have, like I never could

I'm sorry mate, I know I'm falling you too, but I just... It's too much!! It's too painful, and I can hold myself together anymore, I'm sorry.

 

I love you mate, and I'm really sorry

  
Aaron


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifth letter

Robert

 

You will always be the love of my life... I will always love you...

 

Aaron


End file.
